California State University Los Angeles (Cal State LA) proposes to supplement its MBRS Support for Continuous Research Excellence program which it has recently established on the foundation of its longstanding traditional MBRS program. The focus of this supplemental proposal is the development of the research capability of three additional principal investigators to complement the twelve existing MBRS-SCORE subprojects in the Departments of Chemistry and Biochemistry, Biology and Microbiology, Physics and Astronomy, and Psychology. The goals of this project are listed below. Goal 1: That the participating faculty increase their research skills and productivity to be competitive for mainstream research grant support.Measurable Objective 1: That the research publication rate of the faculty increase over current levels by a factor of 1.3 by year two of the proposed supplemental project.Measurable Objective 2: That during the period of the proposed project, 33% of the participating faculty will write R01 applications or the equivalent to other granting agencies. Goal 2: That the research infrastructure of Cal State LA will advance to support the increased research activity and productivity of the faculty. The three Cal State LA MBRS-SCORE subprojects proposed in this supplement will broaden the range of contemporary biomedical and behavioral inquiry in the MBRS-SCORE Program at Cal State LA, and assist in developing the University's ability to mount high-level research efforts.